A New Beginning Enzo
by ambiguousandlucid
Summary: Enzo has just escaped 67 years of captivity, and saved the life of a girl who was being attacked. He was immediately stuck by her beauty, but he knew he was still in danger of getting caught again. Once Enzo saved her life, he knew she would be dragged into this mess and there was nothing he could do about it. Can Enzo protect this girl...and himself?


The next chapter will be longer. I just wanted to get the first one posted. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think so far!

Enzo walked down the dark moonlight streets, struggling to adapt to this new world. His old friend Damon, or should he even call him a friend after he abandoned him, has set him free. But now he had no idea with what to do with himself. He walked past old bookstores, and new coffee shops, scrunching up his nose at the smell of bitter freshly brewed coffee. After spending 67 years being poked at and torn apart every day he was now free... and alone. His family and friends were now long gone, everyone he had ever known was dead or forgot about him. He let out a deep, long sigh and took a seat on a bench. He watched the people walk by, he wasn't extremely hungry at the moment because he had just feed on 15 humans. Sure he had felt bad, but he was so hungry. He hadn't feed since Megan, and that was a couple months ago, so he had been only living off a cup of blood a day. Just enough to keep him alive.

After sitting there for what seemed like a hour, he heard a scream coming from a near by ally. His eyes shot open and he turned his head towards that direction. Everyone had gone home by now, as it was close to midnight and the screams of the young girl would have gone un-noticed if he didn't have as sharp of hearing as he did. He stood to his feet and started heading that way, curious. He focused on his hearing, her mouth was obviously covered by now as he could hear struggles and muffed sounds. He shot over to the ally, his vampire speed helping out, and glared once he saw what he saw. An older man, a lot stronger that the girl, was ripping at her clothes, and holding her against the cold brick wall, his hand covering her mouth. The girl was crying, kicking and trying to get away, only to be slammed against the wall, and slapped across the face. The man was anxiously pulling at her clothes, leaving her with only her undergarments on and struggling to undo his belt buckle. Enzo growled and moved quickly over to him, ripping him away from the girl and throwing him across the ally. The man landed on the hard concrete, groaning. Enzo turned his attention back to the girl, who had fallen to the ground, slivering and crying softly. Her ripped clothes laid on the ground next to her and Enzo leaned down. His hunger disappeared and he whispered softly and he slowly wrapped his arms around her cold and nearly exposed body,  
"Shh.. it's okay. You're safe now." Enzo stood, holding the girl in his arms, as he listened to her unsteady breathing. He could obviously tell she was scared, but she was slipping in and our of consciousness, due to the man, kicking and punching her. Enzo would deal with the man later, he would remember his face. He wasn't sure where to go, as he didn't know where the girl lived and she was unconscious so it wasn't like she could clue him in on where she lived. The only place he could think of was the Salvatore house, even though he didn't want to go there, he knew he had no where else to go. He started to head in that direction quickly, arriving within a minute. It was cold out so he hurried to the door, knocking on the door, and awaiting the arrival of someone to answer. Damon answered the door, confusion then shock sweeping over his face once he saw the girl.  
"What did you do?" Damon asked reaching out to grab the girl from him, only to have Enzo turn away slightly, so he couldn't touch her. A need to protect the girl washed though Enzo's mind, he wouldn't let anyone else touch her.  
"I didn't do anything, mate. I saved her life from some sick prevented man. I just didn't know where to go, because she is cold and unconscious." Enzo spat, still upset with his old cell mate. He knew he would have to forgive him one day, due to him saving his life eventually, but right now his focus was on getting this girl warm and safe. Damon stood in the doorway for a bit, then nodded, stepping aside.  
"Alright, come in." Damon said softly and he waved his hand to the side allowing the old friend to come into his home. Enzo stepped into the fairly large Salvatore household and peered around at his surroundings, his grip still tight around the girl.  
"So, this is where you have resided to these past years. Charming, really." He said as Damon rolled his eyes, Enzo's gaze still wandering around the mansion. The house had a victorian feel to it, beautiful really. Old wood walls, with grave detail and straight ahead was the large fireplace with books surrounding the walls. He stepped forward, walking into the spacious living room and over to the couch where he laid the girl down softly. He sighed gently as he reached for the lavender blanket and covered her pale skinned body. He wasn't really sure what he was going to do when the girl woke up, he didn't even know her name. She was indeed beautiful, her dark auburn hair with a dark red tint to it and her flawless pale skin. He didn't think he had ever seen anything so beautiful. He quickly shook off the feeling, he was a vampire and she was a human. It wouldn't work. Plus why would anyone waste their time on a damaged vampire, who had spent the last 67 years a captive? No one would.  
Damon had gone upstairs to probably go and warn everyone about his appearance. He focused his hearing on what he was saying and he could tell he was fighting with his girlfriend. She was obviously upset that he had let a revenge-filled vampire into the household, knowing full well that he would want to kill everyone in a second. Enzo didn't plan on killing anyone at the moment, he just focused on the poor girl who laid on the couch. He sat down across from the girl in the dark brown leather chair and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. Within seconds of closing his eyes, he heard shuffle on the couch. She was awake. His eyes slowly opened, and he looked over at her, watching at she pushed herself up and checked her surrounding then pushed her back against the couch once she laid eyes on Enzo. Fear filled her eyes, as well as tears, as she watched him.  
"W-who are you? Where am I?" She asked softly, as she kept her eyes firmly on him. He rose an eyebrow, then replied to her gently,  
"My name's Enzo. I saved you from getting raped by a sick man, and that is why you are half naked. I apologize, I don't have any woman's clothing at the moment." He said bluntly. He really didn't know how to be nice, after all those years with anger building up inside him. The girl's eyes, filled with sadness, then she quickly covered herself up not realizing that she was almost naked. Enzo did feel bad for the girl though, she had an innocent look to her and he liked that. She bit her lip and said soflty,  
"Thank you." Enzo gave her a very slight smile, bearly noticeable. He could tell she was scared, but she seemed okay around him so far.  
"What's your name, sweetheart?" He asked her in his thick European accent, often mistaken with a British one.  
"Aldercy." She replied softly.


End file.
